


When Ionia Sleeps

by Arktuis



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blushing, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Shyness, Spit As Lube, Sticky, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Towels, Training, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arktuis/pseuds/Arktuis
Summary: A three chapter story focused on the relationship between the two League of Legends characters known as Riven and Irelia.





	1. A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Planning to make a few chapters on this story. I want to thank everyone for the support and to leave a reminder that I accept commissions. You can check my profile for more information about that. Hope you guys enjoy and as always—feel free to share your opinions and feedback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The poor girl known as Riven roamed around Runeterra before she was met by an Ionian squad led by the blade dancer Irelia. Irelia took it upon herself to train and help the lonely individual, but she never expected to fall in love with the stranger. After a while of struggling with her emotions, things take a turn when Riven admits to having feelings for her teacher as well. However, the other Ionians could find it hard to accept Irelia's relationship with Riven, so they were cautious. Irelia knew that Riven was not dangerous, and her student proved that to her yet again by visiting her in the middle of the night, bringing her snacks, hugs and a long night of passionate sex.

It was a cold and windy night in the magical land of Ionia. The nonstop battles on the Rift had exhausted everyone, but it was finally time for them to rest. Every light and every candle had been extinguished, all but one house which still shined bright; that was the house of a young and beautiful woman named Irelia. She was a brave warrior with a heart of gold, fighting every battle like a dance around her many blades, but today was the one day she could not display her stunning skills on the battlefield.

Everyone was very happy that they could finally take a break, however Irelia felt quite bored. The blade dancer was aware of how late it already was so she decided to take a bath. She filled her tub with warm water and undressed herself, leaving her shirt and panties on the floor. She laid inside the tub, pressed her soft thighs together and wrapped her arms around her chest.

“I’m not even tired,” she said to herself. “What am I going to do the entire night?” Irelia splashed around with her hand and slid her back further down, letting half of her face dip under the water.

Suddenly, a few gentle knocks were heard on her door, surprising Irelia and making her wonder who it might be at this time of night. She quickly got up from the tub, the water dripping down her smooth skin. She grabbed a towel, dried herself off, wrapped it around her body and walked up to see who it is. Irelia opened the door, seeing none other than Riven, The Exile.

She was a lonely girl with messy, ashen hair, traveling around Runeterra for a very long time until she was met by Irelia and her crew who decided to help her. The blade dancer gladly agreed to take responsibility for Riven and her actions, and some would say it turned out really well for her. 

The exile smiled, holding a few bags in her hands. She quickly stepped inside and closed the door.

“You’ll catch a cold, darling. You need to put some clothes on,” Riven said quietly as she gave Irelia a tender kiss on the cheek and pulled her upstairs. “I knew you would be bored tonight so I decided to come over. I brought snacks,” she said with a bright grin on her face, taking Irelia to the bedroom and closing the door.

“Why aren’t you sleeping? You need to rest. It’s the only day you’ll get,” Irelia spoke out with a tone of concern while she looked around for a new pair of underwear.

“I—I thought you wouldn’t mind,” Riven frowned, feeling slightly disappointed.

“I just want the best for you,” Irelia approached her, whispered in her ear and wrapped her arms around her student. “I never want anything bad to happen to you again.”

“Hey, you’re not the only good fighter around here, you know?”

Irelia giggled softly at Riven’s words. “I never doubted that you are one as well, but you are more than a fighter—” Irelia pushed her guest on her bed and leaned above her “—you are my girlfriend. And if you get in trouble again, I will be very angry.”

“But you can’t protect me forev—“ as Riven spoke she was immediately interrupted by a sudden kiss on her lips.

Irelia held the kiss for a few more seconds before pulling back. “What have I told you about arguing with me?”

“I know, I know. You’re such a stubborn girlfriend. But that’s why I love you.”

“You better,” Irelia smiled and kissed Riven again as she happily accepted it. The blade dancer had always been dominant on the battlefield, and when it comes to the bed, the rules were the same.

Irelia had nothing to cover her body but a towel, yet she had pressed Riven on the bed like a pet. The young ashen-haired girl didn’t mind as she was always happy with her Ionian sweetheart being the boss and without a doubt, she was more than used to it.

From the day Irelia had found Riven, she spent all her time training and guiding her as her teacher. She watched countless days and nights until she noticed a fire burning inside her student’s spirit. She was impressed, proud and maybe even a little attracted, and those feelings grew until she fell in love with the lonely girl. Irelia felt embarrassed. She had fallen for a stranger, someone dangerous and unknown, however, Riven felt the same way. She watched her teacher and obeyed every order. She respected Irelia and even wanted to be like her. The more the training continued, the greater her feelings became for the blade dancer and she hid the truth until she could not resist any longer. Once it all came out, Irelia not only felt surprised but also relieved. That day their relationship became something more than a simple exercise, they became lovers.

As the night progressed, Irelia wasted no time. She immediately grabbed Riven’s top, pulled it off and kissed her. The exile helped her dominant mistress undress her, revealing her bare tummy and her chest which was covered with clean, white rags wrapped around her back.

“I thought I gave you plenty of fresh clothes,” Irelia looked at her partner with a curious stare.

“You did, but I think I look pretty intimidating this way,” Riven giggled as she gently caressed her lover’s warm body.

“Who are you trying to intimidate? Your masseur?”

The exile looked grumpily at Irelia and blushed, turning her face away.

Irelia smiled, sat on Riven’s tummy, moved her hands on her girlfriend’s cheeks and looked deeply into her eyes. “I think you look great, but you’ll need a lot more than that to intimidate me,” Irelia winked and slowly pressed her body down on Riven’s. “It’s been a while since the last time we did this.”

“I know, and I loved every bit of it. I want to do it again.”

“Do you think you can finally show me what you’ve learned from my lessons?”

“Yes, teacher!” Riven smiled out of excitement.

“Ugh, that makes me sound so old,” Irelia jokingly murmured and slowly pulled the rest of her sweetheart’s clothes off. She removed Riven’s rags from her chest and proceeded to give her slow and gentle kisses starting from her cheek and moving down to her chest.

The exile bit her lip, relishing every touch her mistress gave her. Her arms were spread open and her fingers pressed roughly into the sheets as Irelia’s lips caressed her body lower with every kiss.

The blade dancer grabbed Riven’s thigh and pushed it aside, forcing her to spread her legs widely. Irelia noticed her lover’s wet little area and smiled devilishly. “Someone is very excited, let’s clean you up.” She licked her fingers and pressed them between Riven’s legs, rubbing gently and holding her student down.

“A-Ahh!” Riven released a sudden moan. She quickly moved her hands over her mouth, muffling her cries of pleasure as much as she could. Her face turned red and her body became warmer.

“You insisted on doing this, my darling, yet you seem like you can’t handle it.” Irelia pressed two of her fingers against Riven’s sticky, leaking pussy, pushing them inside. She began thrusting them back and forth as she looked at her girlfriend’s face. “You’re such a cutie when you blush like that.”

Riven turned her head, feeling slightly embarrassed by Irelia’s words. “S-Shut… up…” she could hardly speak from the overwhelming pleasure, immediately grabbing a pillow and pressing it against her burning hot face to hide her expression. Even though the exile felt powerless and nervous, she loved that feeling every time her lover pinned her down and treated her like her pet.

Irelia kept pushing her fingers in and out, going faster and enjoying Riven’s reactions. The Ionian girl loved taking control over her dirty little partner, so much that her own pussy began dripping underneath her towel which could barely stay wrapped around her as it slowly started slipping. Irelia felt Riven’s body tensing up, quickly pulled her two fingers out of her exhausted lover and immediately pressed them against Riven’s lips after throwing the pillow aside, making her taste her own sticky juices. “Good girl, lick up your mess.”

Riven obeyed her teacher and sucked her fingers dry. She swallowed it and smiled at Irelia, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She moved her body up a little, supporting herself with her elbows. “Mmm! That was amazing, baby,” she said playfully and pressed her hand against her dominant lover’s cheek.

Irelia smiled back at her precious little girl and returned the kiss, pressing her gentle hand against Riven. “You’re so tense, my dear. I love that. It means I get to tease you more,” she said quietly and shared a few kisses before standing on her knees. The Ionian grabbed her towel and wiggled her body, taking it off to reveal her amazing shape. Her breasts were perfectly round and her tummy as delicate and warm as a pillow. Her thighs were wet due to the excitement. “However, I’m not finished yet.”

Riven looked stunned at Irelia’s body and then took a nervous peek between her own legs. “But I’m so close. I don’t know if I can last much longer,” she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“Well why don’t you give yourself a break then? I have a better idea.” Irelia raised her hips and positioned her leaking pussy over her lover’s face. “It’s time for you to make me feel good,” she lowered her body and grabbed Riven’s hair gently.

The ashen-haired girl did not ask any questions as she immediately moved her hands on Irelia’s legs and pressed her tongue against her girlfriend’s slit. She licked her up nicely and cleaned her thighs before sticking her tongue inside, making her mistress moan. Riven felt happy every time she heard the sounds of joy and satisfaction from her Ionian partner. She positioned her hand over Irelia’s and squeezed it gently, making her pull on her hair rougher.

Irelia bit her lip, feeling Riven’s tongue pushing deeper. “Hnnf! Someone is enjoying their meal.” The blade dancer released her student’s hair as she immediately wrapped her fingers around her own breast, fondling it playfully. She moved her other hand against her mouth and bit her finger gently, trying to contain her moans.

Riven held her sticky lips against her teacher’s entrance, sliding her hands all over Irelia’s soft thighs and relishing her silky skin. She felt her mistress’ legs tremble, noticing her playing with her beautiful, squishy breasts. _“Wow, I’ve never seen her like this. She must really be enjoying it,”_ Riven thought with a small smirk on her face as she pressed her fingers on her girlfriend’s clit, rubbing it delicately.

Irelia squeezed her eyes shut, pressed her entire hand against her mouth and let out muffled cries of pleasure. She tried to contain herself for a few more minutes before finally releasing a loud moan and cumming all over Riven, her juices dripping on the exile’s chin. Irelia dropped down next to her lover, shivering and leaking all over the clean sheets. 

Riven rubbed her chin and licked her fingers, enjoying the taste. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, released a deep sigh and relaxed. She then turned her head to Irelia, noticing her digging for something under her bed. “Reli?” the submissive one sat up with her legs slightly spread. “What are you doing under there?” 

Irelia pulled a small chest on top of the bed, blew her hair away from her face and smiled a little. “I have a surprise for you,” she said as she pulled a blindfold from the box. “But you need to close your eyes.” 

Riven swallowed nervously and crossed her legs, letting her mistress continue with her plan. “Okay then, I’m not gonna lie, I feel both scared and excited right now.” 

Irelia sat behind her girlfriend and wrapped the blindfold around her eyes, making sure her student can’t see. “Oh, don’t worry. I think you’ll enjoy this.” 

_“After everything we did, she’s still horny? How does she have so much endurance? She truly is the best,”_ Riven thought, surprised but pleased that the fun is still not over. 

Irelia pulled a large, pink dildo with a cock-shaped head from the little box. One would wonder how she managed to fit it in there. She moved her hand back in the chest, pulling out a small butt plug and approaching the exile quietly, trying not to spoil the surprise. The blade dancer sat down and pressed the cold tip of the dildo against the warm tummy of her sweetheart. 

Riven shivered as she gently bit her lip, enjoying her girlfriend’s intense teasing. 

“Go ahead, feel it,” said Irelia. “What do you think it is?” 

Riven grabbed the head of the dildo, instantly figuring out what she’s touching. She wrapped her fingers around the object, sliding her hand lower and lower. She opened her mouth in shock by the length and thickness of the object, “Oh my God, Reli! It’s huge!” she exclaimed, letting out a nervous laugh. “I can’t believe you use this thing.” 

“That’s not the only thing I use.” Irelia pushed Riven with her chest against the bed and her bottom up. 

“Aah! Babe, what are you doing?” the submissive one moaned out, unable to see through the blindfold. 

Irelia took the butt plug and pressed it against Riven’s tight asshole while spreading her butt cheeks with her fingers. “Hmm, we might need some lube.” 

“Lube?! W-Why would you need that?” 

“Because your cute little butt is too tight. But I suppose I should have expected that from an inexperienced girl such as you.” Irelia slapped Riven’s ass, licking and spitting all over the butt plug. “I don’t have any lube, but I guess this works,” she pressed the wet toy against the exile’s tense asshole, popping it right in. 

Riven kept a lewd smile on her face, her hips dropping on the bed. She felt the fat object deep inside her while Irelia’s saliva dripped from the plug all the way down to the exhausted little sub’s pussy. “So… big…” 

“What’s wrong? Can’t keep up, dear?” 

Riven laid on her back, slowly spreading her legs for Irelia, “Are you gonna use that dildo or what?” she asked confidently with a smirk but blushing intensely. 

The dominant Ionian smiled and grabbed the dildo, slapping it against her partner’s stomach, almost covering it with its length. The exile swallowed nervously, feeling the large penis-shaped toy against her body, doubting if she could handle it. Irelia slid the dildo against Riven’s slit, pushed the tip inside and let it penetrate her as deep as it could go. She wrapped her fingers around the toy, held it tight and thrusted it back and forth while increasing the speed with each second. The stuffed little student could do nothing but lay down and take every slap from the oversized object. She was helpless, but she wanted more. 

“Ahh! H-Harder… please!” Riven groaned as she felt the dildo spreading her walls. She grabbed her lover’s arm and arched her back forward, maintaining a lewd smile. 

Irelia licked her lips, staring at her defenseless sweetheart. She bent down slowly and kissed her love while starting to thrust the toy rougher into her. “Mmm, I didn’t expect you to make it this long.” Irelia wrapped her lips around Riven’s juicy, soft breasts, making the exile cry out in joy. 

The submissive girl felt her legs tremble, sensing a bulge on her tummy as her mistress kept trying to thrust the object deeper and deeper. 

“I have to admit, I’m impressed.” After an hour of intense sex Irelia slowly moved her body close to her girlfriend’s. “I suppose you weren’t as weak as I thought.” 

Riven moaned continuously with the toys still inside her. Her tummy began pulsing as the dildo rammed harder into her. “I-I’m gonna…!” 

Irelia kissed her pet and shoved the large object one last time, feeling the pressure through Riven as her juices sprayed over the sheets. 

“Hmmpf! Mmmfh!” Riven’s cries were muffled by her mistress’ lips. She started breathing heavily as her sweat dripped from her body. 

Irelia pulled the dildo out, throwing it away and removing her partner’s blindfold. “You surprise me every time,” she smiled and snuggled into her tired lover. 

Riven hugged her teacher against herself, pressing her nails against the Ionian’s back gently and grinning. “I love you so much, Reli.” 

“I love you too, darling,” Irelia moved her arms around Riven’s head and pulled her against her chest, her soft breasts comforting her student. They took a few minutes to rest close to each other. “So what snacks did you bring? I’m starving,” the blade dancer giggled. 

Suddenly a few heavy knocks were heard on the door. 

“Oh no, I think we might have been a little too loud.” Irelia quickly jumped from the bed and grabbed the first thing she could find from her wardrobe. She ran downstairs, dressing herself up in a rush and opening the door, trying to act normal. 

“Ahem, mind explaining what you were up to again, Irelia?” the wise sorceress Karma asked angrily while tapping her foot, having her arms crossed. 

“I was just, um… having a bad dream, yeah, that’s it.” 

“Well can you have your bad dreams a little quieter, I’m really trying to get some sleep. And what are you wearing?” 

Irelia looked down at herself, noticing that she had put on an aviator outfit. 

“Look, if you really need help with those nightmares, call Yi. Maybe those meditation lessons might actually help for once,” Karma rubbed her eye and turned around, walking back to her house. 

“I’ll keep it down, sorry Karma,” she closed the door, slapping her hand against her face. Irelia slowly walked back upstairs, sitting down on the bed. 

“What’s that?” Riven asked, looking at the suit. She moved closer to her teacher, giving her a tight hug. 

Irelia hid her face behind her hands, blushing. “Don’t ask.” 

Riven giggled as she sat on her dominant lover’s lap. “I think you look cute in that,” she pulled her girlfriend’s hands away, kissed her lips and pushed her down on the bed. 

After another hour of lewd activities had passed, the two covered themselves with the warm and sticky bed sheets and snuggled up to each other, resting satisfied. 

“I’ll have to clean those up tomorrow, I’m too tired to get up,” Irelia nuzzled her head against her student’s chest. “I need more of this in my life. How about I talk with the others tomorrow and you can come live with me from now on?” 

“Really? You think they’d be okay with that?” Riven asked with a big smile on her face. 

“Yeah, I doubt they’ll mind. But that doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you during your workouts,” the blade dancer wrapped her arms around her student and kissed her neck. 

“I know. I expect you to treat me the same way you did tonight,” said Riven with a smirk. 

“Oh, tonight was just a warmup. But now that you live here, you won’t need to travel half an hour back to your house. That means—” Irelia unzipped her aviator outfit, her breasts popping out “—we have a little time for one more exercise.” 

The exile licked her lips, laid on top of her mistress and kissed her wildly as the night went on. The lewd sounds from her house continued. Some of her neighbors might not have been able to get the sleep they were hoping for, but Irelia knew she had one of the best nights in her life. And now having a new roommate, her late baths were about to get a little less boring. 


	2. The Midnight Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riven and Irelia's secret desire takes control as they are visited by a quiet intruder in the middle of the night. Things in Ionia start to get lewder as the two lovers begin pulling more people into their hot activities.

The night had once again covered the Ionian skies. The wind gently blew the yellow autumn leaves, spreading them over the magical soil of the land. The evening was quiet and relaxing, but there was one noisy house disturbing the peace—and everyone’s sleep.

Riven sat on top of Irelia while both of them were in the bathtub. The submissive little student pressed her pussy against her teacher’s and moved her hips up and down, putting no effort in containing her moans. The blade dancer wrapped her fingers around the exile’s soft ass, pulled her down against herself and started supporting her motions. The water splashed back and forth with plenty of it dripping out on the floor. The two played with each other’s bodies, relishing every delicate caress and every tender kiss. Riven hugged her mistress’ neck and thrusted her body faster and faster. Irelia smiled as she slid two of her fingers inside her girlfriend’s slit, shoving them in and out while listening to her partner cry out in bliss. The exile’s sticky juices began leaking over her lover’s fingers and the immense pleasure pulsed through her. She dropped down on top of her mistress, sighed out and kissed her cheek.

“I think the others regret letting us live together,” Riven murmured.

“Why? Has anyone told you anything?” Irelia looked at her.

“No, but we’re being pretty loud.”

Irelia giggled and hugged her exhausted sweetheart.

“You know—” Riven spoke as she turned her head towards her partner’s face, staring into her eyes “—I know it sounds dumb but… I kind of wanna try a real cock.”

Irelia felt puzzled. “Don’t you like my toys?”

“They’re great, babe! But having a real one—you know what I mean? I just… I would really like to try it out sometime.”

The blade dancer frowned.

“Too bad I’m already in a relationship with the hottest girl in Runeterra,” Riven pinched Irelia’s cheek. “I doubt a man can satisfy me as well as you do, Reli.”

The Ionian grinned and kissed her lover’s head. “Yeah, well, the truth is, I’m also quite curious what a real one feels like. Having a man slap your ass and thrust it himself instead of me having to do all the work. But I guess we have to let go of some things if we aim to reach what we want.”

The student smiled brightly. “And you’re all I want,” she nuzzled her nose against Irelia’s, kissed her lips and relaxed inside the warm water.

On the following day, Irelia entered the nearby dojo, threw her bag on the wooden floor and sat down. She crossed her arms and legs and patiently awaited her meditation teacher. He was one of the wisest men in Ionia. An amazing fighter, but his sword was never his greatest weapon. He was more than just a regular samurai, he knew balance, his superior intelligence would triumph over anyone. His name was Master Yi. After the bladesman finally arrived, Irelia quickly jumped up and rushed towards him.

“So, are we finally gonna do that extreme fighting exercise that you promised?” she asked impatiently.

Master Yi pressed his hand on top of Irelia’s head and slowly began pushing her lower and lower until she sat back down. The girl blushed a little as she curiously stared at her teacher. The bladesman raised his finger.

“More meditation,” he said.

Irelia’s expression quickly turned sour. “Oh, come on! Let’s just stop wasting time and fight already! I’m not here to sit on my ass all day and drink tea. There are better ways to fall asleep.”

Master Yi offered her a cup of warm tea while she kept on blabbering for another minute before finally finishing with a grumpy look.

“Your anger blinds you and your power becomes unstable. You must erase the stubbornness in your heart and control your blades with passion, not ferocity,” the wise man said.

Irelia took a small sip, keeping her head down. “But I need that rage. It fuels me.

“Rage is a false master. You don’t know when it will deceive you.”

“I guess you’re right,” the blade dancer sighed. “Okay, let’s meditate then,” she closed her eyes.

Master Yi sat next to the girl and crossed his legs. He would usually wear light armor and a helmet with seven goggles, but today he chose to remove his vintage outfit, wearing something more casual. The bladesman noticed Irelia’s bag on the floor.

“You were preparing for a battle?” he asked.

“Yes, I thought I’d need to change my clothes. But since we’re not fighting, I guess bringing my bag was pointless.”

“Hmm, well then, get up. Let’s see if you can fight with your heart or if fury consumes you.”

Irelia opened her eyes. “Oh, really? We can fight?”

“Yes, yes. You better make this fight worth my time,” he grabbed his sword.

Irelia jumped off the ground and prepared her blades. “Of course, I know boring men like you prefer sitting and drinking tea all day. You wouldn’t want to waste time by actually having some fun,” she smirked.

After an hour-long battle, Irelia began sweating as her breathing sped up. She was happy that she could finally enjoy an intense battle instead of having to meditate for countless days in a row. She grabbed her bag and went into the changing room, taking off her sticky clothes and putting fresh ones on.

“I appreciate the battle, it was about time! Does this mean we get to do that again tomorrow?” she asked.

“Only if you behave. I hope our meditation lessons are helping you with your NIGHTMARES—” he raised his tone sarcastically, making fun of her excuses “—or whatever you like to call it.”

Irelia looked at him furiously. “Haaaa, haaaa, haaaa. Real funny. At least I have a girlfriend!” she blew out her cheeks and slammed the door shut, leaving the dojo.

“Good night to you too, Irelia,” he chuckled.

Master Yi began cleaning the dojo before finding Irelia’s bag in the changing room. He pulled the zipper, closing it to make sure nothing falls out. The bladesman then remembered that he had lessons in the morning, he had promised to train with more great Ionians such as Akali and Shen.

“It would be a good idea to return this to Irelia. I wouldn’t want it getting lost or anyone stealing it before our lesson tomorrow.”

Master Yi grabbed the bag and left the dojo, walking to Irelia’s house. The moon had risen and all the candles on the outside were extinguished by the bothersome wind. He finally reached his destination, knocked on the door and tapped his foot while waiting for someone to answer. He knocked again, but nothing. He slowly pushed the door, noticing it’s unlocked. The bladesman entered Irelia’s home and looked around.

“Such a mess,” he exclaimed. “I’d feel bad leaving this bag here. Someone needs to tell that girl to clean her living room.” Master Yi made his way upstairs. “Irelia? Are you home?” He slowly approached the bedroom, the door being wide open. “Are you in here, Ireli… ah?” he stumbled on Irelia sitting on top of Riven, both of them being completely naked with their legs spread, giving Master Yi a good view. He dropped the bag while something else popped up in his pants.

Irelia turned her head, noticing the man staring at them. “Yi… GET OUT!” she yelled and threw the heaviest object she could get her hands on.

Master Yi quickly ran downstairs, leaving the girls slightly embarrassed. A few minutes later, the girls wrapped towels around their bodies and went to the living room to see the quiet intruder.

“So, mind explaining?” Irelia crossed her arms angrily.

“You forgot your clothes at the dojo. Your door was unlocked so I came in. You should really lock it when you do those things.”

Irelia slapped him. “You should really not enter other people’s houses!”

Riven grabbed her girlfriend’s arm and pulled her away, whispering something into her ear.

“WHAT?!” Irelia shouted out but quickly got interrupted by her lover as she received an unexpected kiss on her lips.

“Come on. It doesn’t have to mean anything. It’s just for tonight.” Riven pressed her hands together, begging her mistress.

“You can’t be serious, babe,” Irelia blushed.

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?” the exile looked at her with sparkly eyes.

“Ugh, fine.” Irelia pulled Master Yi by his jacket. “You’re gonna make it up to us.”

Riven smiled and hugged the man’s arm. Irelia held his other arm, both of them dragged him into the bedroom and threw him on the bed. They dropped their towels on the floor, approached him and started undressing him quickly. Master Yi’s face turned red as the warm and soft bodies of the playful partners surrounded him. The girls threw all his clothes away, leaving him with nothing but his underwear.

“If you tell anyone this happened, I’ll cut whatever you’ve got under there,” Irelia pointed down between his legs.

Riven leaned down, licked her lips and slowly poked the visible bulge. “This is more exciting than toys. I wanna see it.” She pulled the man’s underwear off, his cock popping out against her face.

The exile wrapped her fingers around his dick, his precum oozing over her hand and down to his balls. Riven wasted no time. She took his tip between her lips and began sucking on it. She slowly let Master Yi’s rod slide deeper into her mouth until it tapped against her throat. The naughty girl quickly pulled back, leaving her saliva all over the throbbing cock. She then sat close to her girlfriend and kissed her lips. Irelia’s face turned red as she nervously accepted Riven’s lewd and sticky kiss. She tasted the bladesman’s juices in her mouth, letting out an uncomfortable moan. Master Yi stared at the exile’s round butt while she kissed her girlfriend. He stood up behind her, grabbed her ass tightly and positioned his dick against her dripping pussy. Riven wiggled her hips, inviting him to stick it inside her. He immediately thrusted his penis deep between the exile’s walls, making her cry out in joy. Irelia looked a little worried as her lover got penetrated by Master Yi’s large rod.

“Hnnf, this feels so good,” Riven hugged her mistress tightly, the cock pounding her over and over. Her slit became so wet that the bladesman could easily slide his entire member deeper until it touched her womb.

Irelia caressed her lover’s back, her eyes focused on Master Yi. She bit her lip, imagining the pleasure her pet was feeling with each smack from his dick. Her own pussy began dripping and covering her thighs.

“I want a turn,” Irelia laid on her back and spread her legs widely, looking away. She felt slightly embarrassed but she did not want to miss the opportunity.

Master Yi looked at the Ionian girl as she presented herself to him. He pulled out of the exile and laid on top of Irelia. His cock slid inside her with ease and his balls slapped against her ass. The blade dancer wrapped her legs around his body, hugged his neck and kissed him. She felt him beginning to thrust slowly. For the first time, the dominant one was pinned down and fucked like she’s someone else’s pet, but she could care less. She loved the wet tip, the hot skin and the sticky feeling of a real penis inside her. Irelia held Master Yi tightly, pressed her nails gently against his back and groaned every time his throbbing member caressed her womb. Riven bit her finger and positioned her other hand against her clit, rubbing it roughly. She watched her girlfriend and smiled. She could see that Irelia enjoyed it, but she was not going to let her have all the fun. Master Yi shoved his rod harder into his fellow Ionian and began moving faster. After giving the blade dancer a raw fucking, he pulled his dick out. Riven licked her lips and got down on her elbows. She opened her mouth widely and allowed the stiff penis to slide in. The exile stroked his cock with her hand while moving her head in the same rhythm. She sucked on his massive member, trying to take it deeper down her throat. The taste of her mistress’ juices was always a treat for her, but now, having them dripping from Master Yi’s warm penis, it was all she could wish for. During Riven’s sloppy blowjob, she felt his dick pulse wildly. She quickly pulled back and squeezed it with her fingers, trying to stop him from cumming. Unfortunately, her tight grip around his cock meant nothing, as it sprayed its hot seed all over the girl’s face.

“Aw, no! Not now! I need you to fuck me again,” the exile whined.

“Nngh! You can’t just milk me the whole night, I have lessons tomorrow,” the bladesman groaned.

“Such a shame. I guess you’ll have to cancel the lessons then,” Riven licked her fingers and giggled. “I’ll give you five minutes to rest up and I want you to get nice and hard for me because I’m still very horny.”

“F-Five minutes?” Master Yi looked shocked at her, blushing. His dick became slightly soft after blowing his load over the naughty foreigner.

Riven jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom. She licked some of the cum off her face before washing. She looked around, noticed the bathtub and pressed her hand against her chin, thinking. Meanwhile Irelia sat on top of the bladesman’s legs, staring down at his soft member.

“Come on, I know you’re not done yet. Maybe a bit of meditation will help you heal right up,” she kissed his neck and poked his penis gently, caressing it.

He groaned as his cock slowly grew large again.

“There we go,” she grinned lewdly.

The blade dancer positioned her entrance above his dick and slowly sat on it, letting it penetrate her. She released a quick moan and began moving up and down. The cum-covered tip of Master Yi hit Irelia’s womb again. He slid his hands on her hips and pushed her down on him roughly. His balls slapped against the Ionian girl’s ass with every thrust. She slid her hands over her breasts, grabbed them and fondled them playfully. Her face turned deeply red and her body became hotter. She never thought she would have the samurai's stiff cock poking through and stretching her walls, but thanks to her eager student Riven, she finally knew what it felt like to have a man pounding his member harder and harder into her dripping pussy. For the first time, she was not in charge, not entirely. She felt Master Yi grab her body, toy with her as he pleased and ram his penis into her like she's his property. No matter how much Irelia loved dominating her prey, she could not resist the immense pleasure she felt every time her teacher would take control. While the blade dancer relished every passing moment, the man pushed her on her back, raised her legs and stood above her, his dick still inside her slit. Irelia moaned out with a surprised expression on her face, staring at Master Yi.

"I can be rough too," he said as he forced his cock against his Ionian student's womb.

The girl cried out, noticing that things were not going her way at all. She did not expect the bladesman to use such power against her. Moments ago, she had him where she wanted him, but now it was time she started playing by his rules. Master Yi pulled Irelia's legs together, keeping her sticky little pussy tight for himself. He groaned out, caressed her thigh with his nails gently and decided to keep her down until he finished. The girl clenched her teeth, closed her eyes, pushed her fingers against the sheets and allowed her dominant sex partner to do what he pleases. She had no choice but to obey him, but she did not feel trapped. She did not feel embarrassed, pressured or violated. She wanted every bit of what she received. Irelia knew that Master Yi cared for her, but the moment became so intense. It was like he had become a different person—so wild and fierce in bed. But of course, she did not try to stop him. She wanted to beg for more but she could barely speak.

"Aah! I'm so close!" Master Yi said with his voice trembling.

Irelia smiled brightly as the thought of him filling her womb was the only thing on her mind. Seeing how the bladesman got carried away in the moment, she doubted he would pull out. At first, she didn't mind. She wanted him to pour his seed inside her, but then she remembered about the girl she truly loved. She did not want to take the risk of getting pregnant. Her heart belonged to Riven, and even the fattest, largest and juiciest cock could not change that. Irelia quickly wiggled her legs out of his grip and pushed him back with her feet. Master Yi's dick popped out merely seconds before he shot a few large strings of cum over the young woman's body. His juices flew all the way to her beautiful breasts. Irelia sighed in relief and closed her eyes, exhausted but satisfied. She knew she would not have changed a single thing. The night was perfect for her and she was left not only impressed, but also quite intimidated by the bladesman's sex techniques.

"Not bad, big boy. I might just consider doing this exercise again sometime," she said with a cocky smirk before drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Irelia." Master Yi rubbed his head and looked down at the sleeping girl. He approached her and kissed her head. "I'm sorry if I was too harsh."

"It was... amazing," Irelia whispered.

Master Yi smiled and covered her up. "You sure are an interesting girl, Irelia," he laid on his back. "Time for me to finally get some rest, it's way past midnight and I have a lot of work tomorrow."

Riven quietly made her way to the bedroom, grinning happily. "Are you hard and ready, sweetie? I decided to—" she immediately noticed the cum stains and the bladesman's dick still not erect. "Did you... have sex while I was gone?"

"Oh, no. Please no more," Master Yi complained, his penis soft and tired.

"But it was my tuuuuuurn!" Riven shouted angrily. "Hmpf! Well, in that case, can you at least come take a bath with me? I filled it up for us."

"I don't know, Riven. I'm really—"

Riven looked at him with teary eyes.

"Wait, okay, yes I'll take a bath with you!"

Riven immediately smiled and giggled. "Good, let's go while the water is still warm!" she skipped towards the bathroom, moving inside the steaming water.

Master Yi slowly walked up and sat down in front of her, enjoying the warmth.

“Did you like it?” Riven asked.

“Huh?”

“The sex. Did you like it?”

“Oh, yeah. It was… It was really good,” Master Yi blushed a little.

“Good, I hope you did. Because I loved every bit of it. I hoped it could go on a little longer.” Riven moved closer to him and leaned against his side.

The bladesman wrapped his arm around the girl’s shoulders, comforting her. “Why did you convince Irelia to do this?”

“Well, I’ve always wanted to see what it’s like to have sex with a man. I know she did too. And since you were already there, staring at us while we were naked and all, I figured—why not?”

“Well, Riven, it was great. Maybe a little too good for me.”

“Oh, don’t say that. You were fantastic!” she grinned, kissing his cheek. “Come over again sometime. Maybe we can repeat it.”

“Maybe we can,” Master Yi grabbed Riven’s light body and pulled her on top of himself as the water splashed from the sudden motions.

The girl bit her lip gently in excitement and caressed his chest. She felt something poking her thigh, peeked down and noticed his cock growing again.

“Oh! How can you still be so hard?” she asked in surprise.

“Meditation really helps,” Master Yi smirked.

“Then you need to teach that to my girlfriend. I could really use her in bed more often.”

The bladesman positioned his dick against Riven’s entrance and slowly pushed it in. He raised his knees a little, spread his legs and started thrusting up and down. The exile pressed her hands against his shoulders and moaned quietly, bouncing up and down with his movement. Some of the water dripped outside the bathtub as the two carelessly continued their passionate sex, embracing each other. Riven grabbed a shampoo bottle, squirted some of it in her hands and began massaging her breasts, making them slippery. After her entire chest was covered, she leaned against Master Yi’s body and wiggled her soapy melons against it. As they kept going, Riven started raising her hips higher and slapping her pussy down rougher, feeling him spread her walls widely with his throbbing member.

“Hnngh! If you keep going like that, I’ll burst!” he groaned.

“G-Good. T-Tell me when you’re… c-cumming,” Riven stuttered from each satisfying slap of his rod.

“Agh… here it comes…!” he raised his tone as his penis started pulsing wildly.

Riven quickly pulled herself up and glanced down at the clear water as he sprayed his sperm inside it. She giggled, letting out heavy breaths. She slowly laid her hips down, closed her eyes and moved her head over Master Yi’s chest.

“Mmh, thank you,” she murmured.

He smiled at her, moved his hand over her head and hugged it gently. Less than a minute later, he noticed that the tired girl had fallen asleep. He listened to her soft breaths for a few more seconds before picking her up and taking her to the bedroom. Riven was not a heavy sleeper, but she was so exhausted, that she was not bothered by the dripping water from her body, or the wet and sticky sheets of Irelia’s bed as the bladesman laid her down next to her girlfriend. He moved on the bed and grabbed a sheet for himself. Master Yi wrapped Irelia and Riven close to each other and then covered himself, closing his eyes. He peeked at them one last time and smiled before finally falling asleep.


End file.
